This study examines the influence of regulating dietary cholesterol and saturated fats on LDL receptor activity in patients with familial hypercholesterolemia who are being treated with mevinolin. The effects of dietary intervention are evaluated by measurement of total plasma cholesterol and LDL as well as LDL turnover.